Issac Evans
(Midfielder) |number = 8 (MF) 18 (GK) |element = Wind |team = Team Heroes (temporary) Earth Eleven Team Heroes (GO)|relationships = *Cole Evans (stepbrother) *Richard Evans (stepfather; deceased) *Elizabeth Evans (stepmother; deceased)}}Issac Evans is the main protagonist in Power Rangers Forever. He is a midfielder and the captain of Team Heroes (GO) and Earth Eleven. Profile Power Rangers Forever= *''"The captain of the Dogwood Park Soccer Club. He pulls the team along with zephyr wind like plays."'' |-|Power Rangers Strikers= *''"A boy who loves simple football. As refreshing as a summer breeze.' Background Issac Evans is the younger brother of Cole Evans. He is the son of Richard and Elizabeth Evans. Appearance Describe your OCs appearance. Personalities Describe your OCs personality. Hissatsu Manga only= *SH Hinawa Bullet''' |-| Power Rangers Forever= Normal Form *'SH Mach Wind' *'OF Z Slash' *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'SH Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane' *'SH God Wind' (Legend Gate - Chrono Storm VS The Lagoon/Resistance America VS Team Heroes) *'SH Fire Tornado DD' (Legend Gate - Dogwood Park VS Dragonlink) *'OF Aggressive Beat' (Legend Gate - Tenmas VS Protocol Omega/Resistance America VS Team Heroes) *'DF Spiral Draw' (Legend Gate - Dogwood Park VS Dragonlink/Chrono Storm VS The Lagoon) *'OF Soyokaze Step' (Extra) *'DF Wonder Trap' (Extra) ---- Mixi Max Form - Shuu *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'SH Black Ash' *'SK Speed Plus 30' *'SH Zero Magnum' ---- Mixi Max Form - King Arthur *'SH Mach Wind' *'OF Ou no Tsurugi' *'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' ---- Child Form *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Spiral Draw' Strikers= *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Evolution *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou''' (King Arthur) *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'OF Ou no Tsurugi' (King Arthur) *'DF Spiral Draw' *'DF Wonder Trap' *'GK God Hand W' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Majin Pegasus' Power Rangers Strikers *'KH Majin Pegasus' Keshin Evolution Power Rangers Forever= Normal Form *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' ---- Mixi Max Form - Shuu *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' ---- Mixi Max Form - King Arthur *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc R' Keshin Fusion Power Rangers Strikers Dogwood Park Normal Form *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Keshin Armed Power Rangers Forever Normal Form *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc' Mixi Max Form - Shuu *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc' Mixi Max Form - King Arthur *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc R' Power Rangers Strikers Dogwood Park Normal Form *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc' Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX King Arthur' **'SK Anteikan' *'MIMAX Paige Winslow' **'SH Zero Magnum' *'MIMAX Patrick Corbett' **'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' **'SK Dribble Plus 20' Soul Power Rangers Forever *'SOUL Horse' Soul Evolution Power Rangers Forever *'SOUL Pegasus' Game-exclusive Teams Power Rangers Forever *Hoenn Heroes *Sinnoh Heroes *L5 Heroes *Neo Dogwood Trivia *Issac made an unofficial debut in the last episode of the original series. *Issac is also the only player so far whose Keshin has evolved. Category:Earth Eleven Category:Wind characters Category:Characters Category:Soul User Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Team Heroes Category:Shinsei Team Heroes Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Team Heroes (GO) Category:Mixi Max User